


【罗路】The Box

by diemoony



Category: One Piece
Genre: Bottom Monkey D. Luffy, M/M, Vampires, Werewolf
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 12:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20309344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diemoony/pseuds/diemoony
Summary: CP：吸血鬼！罗 × 狼人！路飞2013年出本稿，共10章，后6章为爱发电付费查看。





	1. Chapter 1

当空气里嗅到第一丝雨水味的时候，妮可小姐来到了特拉法尔加先生的府邸。  
“你知道我并不喜欢突如其来的到访。”特拉法尔加先生懒洋洋地躺着，即使他看见了妮可小姐黑色的帽檐出现在眼前也没有起身的意思。他刚刚经历了漫长的睡眠，却依旧觉得疲惫，佐证就是他丝毫没有消退的黑眼圈。  
“要学会欣赏生活中的惊喜，特拉法尔加先生。”妮可小姐温柔地笑着，她轻巧地坐下来，椅子就像是一开始已经在那儿似的。  
“对于六十年前妄图剿灭我的女巫团首席所带来的惊喜，我怕我真的欣赏不来。”这样说着，特拉法尔加先生睁着眼睛想了会儿，在他注意到妮可小姐已经露出不耐烦的催促意味的表情时，才决定坐起来，他穿着做工精细的丝绸衬衫，敞开的领口露出苍白的皮肤和微微泛青的血管。  
“我当初的突然叛变不是很让你惊喜吗？”  
罗发出一声轻微的哼笑，随后结束了对陈年往事的调侃。他随意地捋了捋头发，扭过头来一眨不眨地望着他的来访者。  
“奥哈拉的妮可·罗宾小姐，有什么可以效劳的吗？”  
这样说着的时候，屋内唯一的灯被点亮了，照亮了特拉法尔加·罗故作谦卑的笑容。  
  
罗对于罗宾提出的要求最初只是皱了下眉，他们一边聊天一边漫步过罗空旷冷清的大宅，他的那些仆人们无声地在他们身边路过，适时地递上外衣、咖啡或者只是为他们打开一扇扇沉重的门。  
“你真的是个小心的人。”在步入东面书房的时候，罗宾不无赞叹地说，她的目光滑过那些藏在房间角落里的矩阵图，这些魔法阵可以很好的隐匿行迹，制造幻象或者搭建临时的传送。  
“只是为了减少麻烦。”门在他们身后关上，一闪而逝的图腾给门加上特定的防护，“好了，放心了吧？”  
罗宾绕着房间走了一圈才在屋子中间站定。她解下自己厚重的黑色披风，那件披风是很老旧的样式，却被打理得光洁如新，罗宾把它对着地面铺展开，它在一瞬间产生了惊人的膨胀感，好像可以铺满整个房间，但当它回到罗宾肩膀上的时候，它依旧只有这么长。  
地上多了个人，他就在刚才出现了。  
罗凑过去俯下身想仔细探究一番的时候，感受到一鼓排斥的力量，那种久违的让他厌恶的气味冲上他的鼻端，在他来得及发出异议前，罗宾做了个噤声的手势。她细长的手指抚上对方睡梦中的脸颊，竟是难得的温柔眷恋。  
“哦老天，你原来是要我替你照顾私生子吗，我知道女巫会那帮老处女是挺迂腐的。”罗的句子里含着淡淡的讥讽，接着他就发现这个房间里最珍贵的一只花瓶无声的变成了粉末。  
“对于女士……年龄上的冒犯是不可饶恕的。”罗宾挑起唇角，“如果你说是我弟弟的话，我可能会只毁了你门口的那只仿冒品。”  
罗耸了耸肩，他的注意力又回到那个突然出现的男孩身上。  
“这是一只小狼崽。”罗吸了吸鼻子，“你不是在开玩笑吧？”  
“虽然你不是第一选择，但目前只有你这里是最安全的。”说话间，那个熟睡的家伙似乎有了转醒的迹象，他发出轻微的呼气声，手指无意识地在地板上摸索着，罗宾在这个时候上去握住了他的指尖，又拍了拍他的背。这是一个看起来只有十四五岁的男孩，有着蓬乱的黑发和健康的麦色皮肤。他蜷缩着四肢睡得安稳惬意，微微泛红的脸颊和规律起伏的胸膛昭示着年轻的生命力。  
罗不由得舔了舔嘴唇。  
“我并不觉得这是个好主意。”罗又试着凑近了点。  
“我会尽快来接他的，而且我今天是来讨人情的。”  
好吧，欠了女人的就是比较麻烦，特别对方还是个女巫。还能更糟吗？当然。罗宾还是现在世界上实力最强大的奥哈拉女巫团里的超级女巫，而在六十年前一次危险的围捕中，她救了罗一命。罗又看了那个男孩一眼，直起身子点了点头。如此轻松地达成了目的显然出乎罗宾的意料，她眯起眼睛，目光缓慢地扫过罗微笑的脸庞。  
对此罗坦然地回应她：“别总把我想得那么不近人情！而且我想需要劳烦您亲自保护的家伙一定很有价值。”  
“如果路飞出事的话，我可以保证……”罗宾的声音里包裹着浓浓的威胁意味，“你会后悔六十年前的死里逃生。”  
“这么说，他叫路飞咯？”  
“蒙奇·路飞。”


	2. Chapter 2

路飞是因为陌生的气味而醒来的，那个时候罗宾刚刚离开。事实上正是因为女巫的离去，加注在他身上的魔力随之消失，而老宅寒冷的气温刺激得他打了个寒颤，他努力缩紧自己依旧觉得寒冷。路飞在半梦半醒间发出泄气的哼声，他挣扎了下终于睁开了眼睛，第一眼看见的是一口古板的撞钟。  
“罗宾呢？”路飞一下子跳起来，本能让他想要寻找一堵墙好来照应自己的后背，却发现这是他自出生以来见过的最大的房间。于是他只能努力挺直自己的后背，握紧拳头直面这个陌生的男人。他感受到一种莫名的恐惧感，让他想忍不住对他龇出尖牙。当然这不好，路飞被不止一次的教导了如何做个本本分分的文明人。  
“她走了，看样子很急所以来不及和你告别。”罗有些冷冰冰的声音回荡在空旷的房间里。他现在坐在一方黑色的办公桌后面，说话的时候眼睛在快速地扫着一大堆文件。回答路飞问题的时候，他匆匆抬起下巴瞥了一眼，随即门口的凳子摩擦着地面移到了路飞的屁股底下，发出“哚”的一下钝响。虽然是白天，但房间里是浓稠的黑暗，只有罗书桌上亮着一盏灯，不大不小的散发着橘黄色的光。  
“哦……”路飞坐在椅子上抿着嘴发出一声不愉悦的咕囔，“娜美他们呢？”  
“我只见到你一个。”  
路飞沉默下来，他沉默的有些过久，久得罗都好奇的放下了文件抬起头望着他。  
“这不正确。”路飞再开口的时候，稚嫩的脸上闪现出意识到被欺骗的愤怒，“这跟说好的不一样，我们明明是说好了要一起去罗格镇的。”他一边说一边站起来，他在原地走了两步，“这里是哪里？”  
“德雷斯罗萨。”  
“那怎么去罗格镇？”  
对于路飞满含期待的目光罗并没有回答他，他又低下头去翻看他的那些文件，纸张摩擦发出沙沙的声响。罗注意到路飞正完全绷紧了自己，他的耳朵倾听着任何细微的响动并不自觉地抽动，在不远的黑暗中，他有一双漆黑发亮的眼睛。路飞不耐烦但克制的又等了罗一会儿，最终他快步走上去伸出手按住了罗翻阅的文件。  
“我不能留在这里，大家都约好了……”  
一股巨大的力量把路飞掀翻在了地上，整个空间像是突然被脱离出来发出震颤。被仰面朝天制住的路飞这时才看到高高的屋顶上画着些奇怪的画，像是莫名其妙的宗教图腾，又像是在讲述一个骇人听闻的故事。画面中有暗红色的火焰焚烧着大地，有面目各异的生物散布在角角落落里露出静默围观的目光。在画面的中间一个美丽的少女低着头跪在地上，她整个人都蜷缩着，怀里紧紧地抱着什么。路飞不由自主地眯起眼睛想要看清楚，他的眼睛在黑暗中越发明亮闪现出棕黄色的光芒。  
巨大的吊顶水晶灯这个时候突然亮了起来一瞬间晃得路飞睁不开眼，他抬起手遮住自己的眼睛，接着感觉到那光亮被挡住了，但是那股让他急躁的气味也变得更加浓郁起来。罗悄无声息地站在了路飞的身旁，他低下身子俯视着他。  
“规矩。”他缓慢地重复了一遍，“规矩的第一条是：不要随便碰我的东西。”  
路飞尝试着想要站起来，但是压制他的力量无处不在。他愤怒地哼着气，竭尽全力地挣扎着，罗又把身子放得更低了些，他伸出手，手腕从黑色的袖口滑出一截，白得吓人。他的手指抚摸上路飞脖颈的时候，带来了新的战栗，大部分是因为那冷得过分的温度。路飞感觉到一丝力量在他身上游走，像是一条看不见的蛇，滑过他的脚踝，小腿，膝盖，大腿，又环上他的腰，漫过他的胸口，最终流回罗的手指。他在毫无保留的探索他，带着显而易见玩弄的心态。  
“就我所见过的未成年狼人来看，你拥有着不错的资质。”罗挑了下眉，“不过我见过的很多都死得太快，让我没有足够的时间来探究他们。”  
路飞并没有露出意料中的惊恐，相反他的脸上一下子闪现出兴奋的色彩：“你见过其他狼人吗？哇，他们是什么样子的？他们可以七段变身吗？”他咕噜噜地转着眼睛目光在罗的脸上逡巡，“你也是狼人吗？你的味道好奇怪！”  
罗实实在在地做出了个惊讶的表情，虽然这在外人看来大概就是微微瞪大了点眼睛：“你难道一直和女巫们住在一起？”  
“说一直也没有……我一直在搬家，索隆，乌索普，乔巴，娜美，弗兰基，布鲁克，山治，罗宾……”路飞一个一个的数着，“你是第九个。”  
“喂喂。”罗摇了摇头，压在路飞身上的力量减轻了些，虽然那一串名字罗并不是每个都熟识，但其中几个名字的出现已经够麻烦的了，“我不喜欢被人数进什么里，特别还是这么后的排位。”罗随意地转了转脖子，灯光随着他的动作渐暗一直到让人舒服的亮度。路飞试探着慢慢坐了起来，他抿着嘴看了罗一会儿：“所以罗宾真的把我丢在这里了？”  
罗想说并不是，事实上从罗宾走时的神情来看，她愿意尽她所能的留在路飞身边，可是她不可以。她黑色的大衣下藏着她象牙白的魔杖这代表她将去迎接一场战争。罗选择沉默，并且恶趣味地欣赏了路飞越皱越紧的眉。  
路飞不安地走了几步，没头没脑地绕着圈，一会儿看看地板一会儿看看罗。忽的，他跳起来冲向窗户，速度快得超乎想象，在视觉上他几乎消失了一瞬间，接着就出现在了窗口。路飞的手刚摸上窗棂，便被再一次反弹回了地上。他这次摔得不轻，一声闷响，背脊疼痛，他感觉到脖子上涌起一圈烫人的灼热，他伸出手去触摸，发现那是一个陌生的金属圈。  
“算是见面的小礼物吧。”罗不知道什么时候又坐回了他的书桌，“养大型犬不就是该配个好看的项圈吗？”路飞向罗冲了过去，但他只可以走几步，周围看不见的空气墙越缩越紧，他只得保持直立，胸腔内的空气被无形的力量压挤着。  
“第二条规矩。”罗慢悠悠地支起下巴，“没有我的允许不准离开这幢房子。哦对了……关于我是什么……”罗打了个响指，一罐红酒从柜子里飘出来，又自主地拧开了塞子，红色的液体缓缓流出灌满了罗面前的高脚杯。  
“妮可小姐的睡前故事里有讲过吸血鬼什么的吗？”


	3. Chapter 3

当路飞又因为跳阁楼而压坏了花园里的玫瑰花的时候，园丁夏奇终于气冲冲地把折断成凄惨形状的玫瑰花束丢在了罗的身上。  
“伯爵先生！”因为夏奇是一只僵尸，所以他即使万分生气也不能说得很快，就连音调也是一如往常的呆板平直，“你该，管管，他！这是，第，三十二丛，玫瑰花，了！”他这样控诉的时候，巨大的人造人强巴鲁正把捆成粽子的路飞拎进房间，因为两个人都在地上搏斗了一阵，所以强巴鲁的黑脚印和从路飞身上掉落下来的树枝泥巴都粘在了罗昂贵的土耳其地毯上。幽灵佩金的尖叫在一瞬间划破了整个大宅，他负责扫除，自从路飞到来以后，他的工作量与日俱增。  
罗用手扶住了额头感受到一种深重的无力感，他开始认同到狼人和吸血鬼的种族斗争也许真的并不是因为什么无聊的历史演变利益争夺，而只是单纯的互相讨厌。回顾路飞来这里半个月的日子，作为这个大宅里唯一需要吃正常食物的生物，路飞仅一顿餐就吃完了罗一个月的采购量，这让他不得不打发可怜巴巴的夏奇穿着套装再去烈日下进行一次采购。接着他又在罗给他安排的客房里好好的睡了一觉，不过习性使然，被子和枕头都被丢到了地上堆成软趴趴的一团，路飞钻进去蜷缩在那个温暖的堡垒里，在睡梦中咬坏了俄罗斯宫廷特制的枕头套。随后，在所有人都疲倦要好好休息的白昼，路飞精神百倍的开始他的逃跑计划。是的，除了吃饭和睡觉，路飞把其他时间都花在逃跑顺便给罗找麻烦上。当他发现自己真的很难逃走后，找麻烦成了他唯一能做的事情。  
罗很庆幸自己当时极有远瞻性的给路飞套上的项圈并不包含绞杀的契约，否则当看到自己一片狼藉的标本室时，他真的可能会一时忘记自己当初和罗宾的约定而做出什么可怕的事情。  
“对不起，我只是想从这个房间绕到对面的走廊，然后我踩上那个羚羊头的时候他掉了下来正好砸到了……”罗移动手指让路飞抬起他不自觉的脚，那下面是他曾经花了三个月捉到的匹诺曹蜥蜴。路飞在注意到那个断成两截的标本时，脸上露出真实内疚的表情，他尝试拼好它们但只是把它弄得更碎了。  
“也许你换了那么多饲主还有别的原因。”罗挥手把那些垃圾洒出窗外，“三天，接下来的三天你只能吃蔬菜。”  
“嗷，不可以！”  
“一周。”  
“我会饿死的！特拉仔你是个大混蛋！”  
“两周，以及我说过不准再叫那个称呼。”  
“……对不起我错了，我再也不会了，求你不要拿走我的肉。”  
“………………三天。别再说话，以及滚回你的房间。”  
他们两人之间的关系在不知不觉间进入到一个微妙的领域。罗发现比起勒紧项圈这样的惩罚，剥夺路飞吃肉的权利显然更有威慑力。而路飞也慢慢地意识到这个所谓的种族宿敌真的有在好好履行照管他的指责，路飞有一条神奇的逻辑：能够喂饱自己的总不是坏人，这让他对这个黑眼圈、冷漠、恶劣脾气的吸血鬼伯爵讨厌不起来。其实对于吸血鬼和狼人之间的争斗，路飞没有太多的概念。罗是他见到的第一个吸血鬼也是唯一一个，而且至今为止，除了脖子上的限制咒，他并没有伤害他。  
但路飞还是坚持一有机会就要逃走，去罗格镇，因为他说他的伙伴们在等他。  
“我们有我们的大计划！虽然现在有点小麻烦，但那些讨厌的家伙揍飞就可以了！乌索普说只要有我在，一切都不会是问题，他可是个了不起的大预言家！”  
罗没兴趣听路飞的童话故事，他只是悠闲地走在前面，同时用咒力拉着项圈让路飞乖乖地跟在他身后。  
这个捉迷藏游戏一直到罗宾的报信鸟飞来才终止。那是一只青色的小鸟，有着毛茸茸的白色腹部。他在天刚黑的时候落在了窗台上，路飞正窝在书桌边犯瞌睡罗刚起床，两个人都带着点惺忪的睡意。青鸟红色的喙清脆得敲击着窗户，路飞一下子惊醒过来，他熟识这只鸟所以欢快地跑了过去。鸟扑扇着翅膀落在路飞的肩头。  
“路飞。”开口是罗宾的声音，鸟蹭了蹭路飞的下巴，这让路飞发出嘻嘻嘻的愉快笑声。  
“好久不见了，特拉法尔加先生。”  
“好久不见，妮可小姐。希望你是来领走你的寄存物的。”罗的口气听起来意外的不善。  
“很抱歉，有些事情耽搁了行程。”青鸟咕咕地叫了两声，“路飞可能得留在这里度过整个冬天！”路飞发出一声响亮的不满，他剧烈的动作吓得青鸟飞了起来，转而落到罗的笔架上。  
“路飞，你得耐心点。”罗宾放柔了声音，“我们都在赶来，我们每个人，最后终将为你而来。”路飞露出似懂非懂的神色，他敏锐地捕捉到了什么不同的情绪却不能理解。罗则沉默着，他知道这是罗宾特意传给他的讯息。他的手在书桌下不由自主地攥紧，他听到罗宾的声音不急不缓地回荡在房间里，“谁都无法抗拒命运。”  
“你还好吗？大家都安全吗？”路飞低下头，伸出手指抚摸着青鸟的头。青鸟转动着小小的黑豆眼再次飞到了路飞的肩上，它贴着路飞的耳朵，唧唧的说着什么悄悄话，不一会儿就把路飞逗笑了。此后他们还如此亲昵地聊了很长一段时间。  
当青鸟飞走的时候，路飞趴在窗户上张望了很久，直到再也看不见那抹淡淡的青色。  
“看来我们要相处更久的日子。”路飞转过身来的时候，之前若有若无的闷闷不乐的神情已经完全看不见了，他蹭到了罗的身边，亲昵地搭上他的肩膀。  
“我可一点也不期待。”罗撇开眼睛，“还有你该去睡觉了。”  
“恩……好的好的……”路飞一边说一边转身，一个小巧词从他口中溢出的时候，罗只来得及向后躲开路飞的触碰。  
那是一个用拉丁语念出的定身咒，简单强大，只对吸血鬼有效且无法免疫。  
“算是……回礼吧！”路飞扬了扬脖子，意有所指的戳了戳自己的项圈，“罗宾教我的！”他得意洋洋地炫耀着，像个终于成功报复了大人的孩子，他大摇大摆地在罗的房间里晃了几圈，随手翻了他的几本书，挑衅似地摸了摸罗最喜欢的那支钢笔，随后又给罗画上了胡子和黑框眼镜。  
“嗯哼！”做完这一切路飞满意地冲自己点了点头：“特拉仔看起来帅多了！现在要做的是去洗劫储藏室，万岁！”  
他只来得及走到一楼就被罗给甩到了半空中并接着抵在了墙上。  
“哈！”罗顶着一脸的黑墨水笑得气急败坏，“你真是个让人……”他一点点逼近路飞，第一次显露出自己的尖牙和红色的眼睛。罗想要吓唬一下路飞，起码显示一点作为饲主的权威或者宣誓些吸血鬼的真实力量。原本灯火通明的大厅变得昏暗而震颤，一如他们初次见面的时候。罗捏着路飞的脖子，感受到他汩汩流动的脉搏和奔腾的心跳。  
令人赞叹而向往的生命力。  
这对于吸血鬼是莫大的诱惑。  
罗像是被蛊惑般伸出舌头舔了下路飞的脖子，在他漫长的以百年计数的生命里，他已经很久没有“味觉”的概念了，此刻却突然又感受到了它的存在。罗又舔了一下，接着是第二下，直到他没法控制的含住了路飞的脖子。路飞在罗的掌下发出难耐的喘息声，他不由自主地推拒着他，却并不强烈，这让罗在迷乱中产生一种路飞在诱惑他进一步的错觉。  
罗的尖牙紧贴着路飞皮肤，他眷恋这种依附感，蓄势待发的欲望，饥饿与性并驾轰鸣。  
  
“定身咒最多只有30秒，小狼崽。”罗最终推开了路飞，自己也狠狠地退了一大步。  
“一切咒语都有他的效力期限。”大厅又亮了起来，温暖的灯光照着路飞泛红的脸，他自己完全没有意识到，只是瞪着眼睛投来莫名其妙的目光。  
“永远，别以为自己可以掌控一切。”罗挥手打开了通往二楼的门，“现在回你的房间，今晚不准再考验我的耐心。”  
路飞还想再说什么，但他的危机感督促他听话的上楼了，虽然他走的时候三步一回头看起来还有些担忧，“别生气啦！”他轻轻地说了句很快一溜烟地跑走了。  
而罗在今夜发现，他的“伊甸园之果”居然是个狼人。  
操你的撒旦！


	4. Chapter 4

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”基德因为笑的太厉害而呛了下，他吞了口唾沫，顺便一镰刀割走那个刚冒出头的灵体，“罗你能找到自己的‘伊甸果’不是件该值得高兴的事儿吗！哈哈哈哈，虽然他是个狼人，哈哈哈哈，还是个未成年的男孩！哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！你个变态！”  
“闭嘴。”罗烦躁地拧着眉，“我怀疑是那个黑女巫搞的鬼，比如为了防止我真的杀了他什么的……”  
“但是伪装成你的伊甸果肯定不是什么好主意。”基德一边忙活一边摇头，他在夜色中曲着腿悬浮在半空中，每当有灵体冒出的时候就用镰刀收走他们，“那个家伙怎么样？”  
“是个麻烦的小鬼。”罗沉凝了一下，“吃很多，任性妄为，没脑子。”  
“啧啧，抱怨是恋爱的通病。”基德这样说并快速的在空中翻了个身以躲开罗切过来的手，“所以你来找我干什么，分享心情吗？”  
“你应该可以搞到抑制剂吧。”  
“压抑自己的欲望可不好！”基德幸灾乐祸地咂着嘴，“你现在最应该做的就是回家喂饱他，然后用他喂饱你。”  
罗没吭气，他的安静让原本看热闹的基德暂时停下了手上的活。一个灵体飘飘忽忽地绕着罗飞舞，罗斜睨了眼，伸出手指焚毁了它。  
“嘿，别把它弄死啊，这可是我的业绩量。”  
“省省吧，尤斯塔斯，就你这糟糕的装扮和性格你是绝对不会通过天使长的考核转职为死神的，还是快点把你的镰刀收起来，乖乖用你的仙女棒吧！”  
“喂喂，你可不能心情不好就找我来撒气，不过要是让我找到当年是谁篡改了志愿害我成了梦天使，我一定会亲自扒了他的皮。”这样说着，基德又伸出镰刀割走一个灵体，在他们脚下，是一间幼儿室，一群孩童沉睡着，各种颜色的梦在他们身上盘旋，基德把那些黑色的统统收割掉。  
“看，这个世界邪恶总是无处不在。”基德摇了摇头。  
“你果然被那帮白翅膀教化了，居然会说这样的话。”屋角一个男孩似乎陷在了噩梦里，他周围环绕着更多黑色恶灵，基德用镰刀驱赶它们，几缕漏网之鱼仓皇的逃窜着，最终躲进罗的衣领里，“邪恶的存在是为了保证那些所谓的善良有存在的价值。邪恶需要善良，善良也渴求着邪恶，这样才能维持世间的平衡。”罗把那几缕恶灵捻出来，他们发出细小尖锐的嘶叫，基德眼疾手快地收割了他们。  
“听不懂。”基德扛着自己的镰刀挠了挠头，那个男孩终于睡沉了，基德戳了下他粉嫩的脸颊发出一声轻哼，“但我觉得吧……能遇见那个家伙总是好事吧。对于你们血族来说，那么漫长的生命里能够出现永恒的伴侣不是件很难得的事情吗，当然如果你愿意咬他的话。”  
“没有什么是可以永恒的。”罗和基德相识了很久，他们很少有这样安静坐在一起还一直聊聊天的时候。  
“至少我从没见过你对什么人用感应圈，几个世纪前你最喜欢的那几只宠物你也没有这样做。”基德指了指罗左手无名指上那个金色的指环，如果不仔细辨别几乎很难发现，它太细了，就像嵌进手指的一圈阳光。这是只有吸血鬼才可以制造的东西，镶嵌在离心脏最近的手指上，感应着另一个指环所属者每一下的心跳声。现在，它在罗苍白的手指上温暖地闪烁着。  
“重新感觉到心跳的滋味怎么样？”基德问得有些八卦，表情也很到位。罗婆娑着那圈指环，那是他身体上唯一带有温度的东西。吸血鬼的心脏是不会跳动的，所以只能靠吸收他人的血液来维持整个机体的运作。现在，久违的心跳声在罗的胸腔里响起，这是因为感应圈所带来的共鸣，这个心跳蓬勃而有朝气，宛如生命的重新降临。  
“只是为了方便看住他。”罗收紧手指，“他是个麻烦，心跳声太大了，很吵。”  
“但关键是……”基德晃动着手指，“你在知道他可以做你的永恒伴侣前就给他按上了项圈不是？”说到这基德还是忍不住笑了出来，“不过你还真是恶趣味啊！”  
“罗啊……”基德在半空中站了起来，孩子们都已经沉沉睡去了，那些五彩斑斓的梦都在逐渐稀薄，他甩了甩自己红色的头发，束着手，居高临下地看着还懒洋洋坐着的旧识，“命运是无法抗拒的，也许在你见到他的那一刻起一切就已经书写好了。”  
又是命运。  
罗最近总听到这个词，这让他觉得无趣却又头疼。  
只有软弱者才会选择相信那些先知的胡编乱造，命运之说从来都是专属于失败者的借口。他不喜欢被这样的理由安慰，甚至说服。他也站起来，终于露出些不耐烦的神色。基德翻了个白眼，从口袋里掏出一盒子药剂丢给他。  
“省着点哦，罗，不然小心再也硬不起来！”  
罗冲他竖了个极其低劣的中指，基德哈哈大笑。  
“早知道你这么唧唧歪歪，当初应该给你填爱神的。”这是罗消失前说的最后一句话，基德还在笑，但是很快他意识到什么发出了巨大的怒吼！  
  
罗回到他家的时候，太阳就快要升起来了。可从远处看，他的房子依旧漆黑一片。高大的建筑几乎完全和黑夜融合在了一起，他门前精雕细琢的雕塑，花园里修剪的一丝不苟的树木，设计精巧的阁楼和擦得没有一丝灰尘的窗户都完全被夜色吞没了。一切都死气沉沉暗淡无光。罗熟悉这些，因为他总是在黑夜里注视自己的房子。他走到门口台阶的时候，感觉到心跳的加快，他下意识地抬头，在黑暗中正好对上一双发亮的眼睛。  
“嘿，特拉仔，你回来啦！”一个声音在黑暗中炸起，爽利的少年声却在尾音里拖着主人自己都没发觉的黏腻，这使得他每次说话都像在撒娇。  
“你坐在屋顶上干什么？”  
“等日出啊！”  
罗啧了声：“真无聊。”说着他就抬脚往屋里走去。  
“欢迎回来！”他突然听到有人这么说。  
罗停下了脚步，他现在得完全仰着头才能看到屋顶上坐着的路飞，那个家伙此刻正晃着细瘦的胳膊冲他挥舞。  
“欢迎回来啊特拉仔！”路飞又说了一遍，更加清楚，更加响亮，接着他笑起来，大大的笑容拉扯起来几乎就看不见他的眼。注意到罗一直维持着看他的姿势，他又往前挪了点，以方便罗完全的能看清楚，事实上这并不必要，因为他所期待的日出已经悄悄地在他身后染红了天空。  
日光倾城，罗只觉得一片灼热。


	5. Chapter 5

雷德斯罗萨进入了十年来最冷的一个冬天，世界在一夜之间被大雪覆盖。罗听到一阵蹬蹬蹬的脚步声，他才刚睡着，就被一双手给推醒了。  
“特拉仔，特拉仔，下雪了。”  
“别吵！”  
“快起来看看！”  
“闭嘴。”  
那阵脚步声绕着他的床跑了几圈，接着又冲到了窗户那儿，不出所料的，随着“哗啦”一声响，路飞把那厚厚的天鹅绒窗帘给拽开了，明亮的雪光跳上了罗的被角，接着，一个更重的物体也跳上了罗的床。罗缩在被子里痛苦地睁开了眼睛。  
“特拉仔，下雪了哎。”  
“不出去看看嘛？”  
“夏奇说偶尔在阳光下走走挺好的，反正你又不真的害怕。”  
很好，夏奇你死定了。  
“我们去堆雪人吧，特拉仔！”  
“堆一个那么那么大的雪人！”  
“还有什么是打雪仗？我们一起打雪仗好不好？佩金说人类下雪了都会做这些！雪可以吃吗？”  
很好，夏奇，现在有佩金陪着你了！  
“我们还可以……”路飞兴高采烈地规划着，并且毫不知轻重地砸着被褥。在他从关于雪的话题逐步走向早饭可以吃什么能不能出去打猎的时候，他颈子上的项圈闪过白光，接着窗帘被刷地拉上了，房间一瞬间又落回黑暗里。一双手从被子里伸出来一把环过路飞的肩膀把他扣进柔软的床垫里，被子掀起又落下，暖和地裹住他们。  
一声无奈的叹息回荡在房间里。  
“特拉仔？”路飞在被窝里转着脑袋，但是罗大力地抱紧了他让他不能动弹。他的下巴埋在路飞的肩窝里，冰冷的唇蹭过路飞**的皮肤。  
“别吵。”罗慢悠悠地命令着，床因为承载了两个人的重量陷入更加柔软的深处，罗和路飞悉悉索索的移动着很快找到了对于两人来说都最舒服的姿势。罗紧了紧环着路飞的手，即使被发茬戳的很痒也纵容了路飞蹭他脸的行为。  
“睡到下午就出去。”罗喃喃着，他太累了，一方面是因为最近他在忙着处理自己的产业，一方面也是因为他很久没有去捕猎，虽然喝不到新鲜的人血不会死，但是疲惫日积月累。

……

……

……

剩余全文走爱发电：**[[海贼同人][罗路]The Box（1-10完结）](https://afdian.net/p/bad27778538f11e99af152540025c377)**

全文共计：26000+


End file.
